Prince Satan
|title =Prince |affiliation =Sugar Kingdom, Frey, Wives |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |game_debut =''Sugar Shooter }} Prince Satan (サタン) is the prince of Sugar Kingdom, and playable protagonist in Sugar Shooter. Profile ''Sugar Shooter Satan's kingdom is invaded by four strangers, who begin eating all of the land's sweets. Satan, with servant Frey at his side, takes it upon himself to save the kingdom and drive the invaders away. After disarming and punishing each of Sugarless' minions, they return to prevent Satan from reaching their lord. Defeating them a second time, Satan is able to confront Sugarless. His true form is revealed after being initially defeated. Satan decides Sugarless must be punished, but first has to endure the lord's final attack. Once Lord Sugarless is defeated, Satan consummates his punishment. Subsequently, Prince Satan welcomes Lord Sugarless and his minions to live in the Sugar Kingdom as his "wives". Betrothed, they all live happily ever after. Sugar Shooter 2 Satan has been confirmed for the sequel along with all other characters from the first game. Dudedle Studio blog-post Characteristics Appearance Satan is a boy with a bodybuilder-like physique and a tan, salmon skin-tone. His eyes are oblong and curve-cornered with wide pupils; the color is black. Satan's white angel-wings are his distinguishing feature. Satan's hair is shaved short, leaving his shapely hairline pronounced; the color matches his eyes. His eyebrows are thick and rectangular. He also has body hair which grows from his underarms, legs, and pubic region. Satan's outfit has no particular theme. Around his neck he wears a red, scarf-like bow. He is barechested, but wears a pair of mid-length, orange gloves. He also wears knee-length, black and red pants. Underneath, he wears white-rimmed, pink boxer-briefs. A pair of mid-length, black and orange boots are included. Personality Satan presents himself as a just person, fighting solely for his kingdom's safety. In reality he is a very perverse individual, with most intentions on punishing his opponents sexually. This aside, he is seemingly a good guy. He can be inattentive to others at times, adding to his one-track mind disposition. Abilities Satan has system abilities for stripping the bosses of their armor. Satan starts a level with a life-count of three and he may get extensions as his score rises. System Abilities *Chocolate Machine Gun *Sugar Level *Sugar Burst *Dessert Ring *Sugar Rush Gallery Cha-satan.png|Sugar Shooter'' UnderSatan.png|Underwear 16418271 big p0.jpg|Hugging Pillow Catalog! Cover 16418271 big p1.jpg|Hugging Pillow Catalog! Preview 14214828.jpg|Limited Edition Mug Tumblr lmaujvO7Jd1qhhreyo1 400.png|''Sugar Shooter 2'' Tumblr_lvrt5odlIO1qhhreyo1_500.jpg|SS2 OST CD Jacket AipaDwkCIAAt4cM.jpg large.jpg|SS2 Limited Edition Bag Card 1.jpg|Erotic Postcard Card 2.jpg|King Postcard Agefy5rCQAMNSLX.jpg large.jpg|Coffee Mug Face_Towel.png|Face Towel Ag4uhYpCQAEaIpe.jpg|iPhone Case AiG 0dYCIAAkmdb.jpg|Comic Market Circle Cut Quotes *''"Hey you! Put that down, right now!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"You'll get your just desserts for what you've done to my land!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hehehe...It's time for your punishment!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"One down! Three more to go!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, I had to PUNISH him for his unrespectable deeds!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"...Wait, how am I a bad guy here?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, well. Guess I have to punish you too... hehehe"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Phew! Now, who's next!?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Whoa! A puppy?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"..Actually, animals can be fun too"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"What's this...? You're really a human?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Here you go... your favorite sausage!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Finally, only one of these guys left!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, I kinda did... But regardless, this is all your fault!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Stop destroying my land, and go away!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Kinda surprising coming from 'Sugarless...' *tsktsk*"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hey, you're pretty cute! Mmmmm!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Seems like I have to PUNISH you as well... *grins*"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hey, c'mon. Don't be shy~"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Hey. Why don't you guys just become my wives?"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, you see... You can still live here, eating sweets or whatever."'' – Sugar Shooter *''"We're fine with polygyny here. If that's what you're worried about."'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Good! Then let's head home... to our castle. Wahahahaha!!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Dammit! He got away!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"I won't let you escape next time!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Well, I guess I've just saved the Sugar Kingdom!"'' – Sugar Shooter *''"Much obliged, Frey! Let's get back to the castle!"'' – Sugar Shooter Trivia *Satan's name has been stated to be spoken with the Japanese pronunciation of [sat-''uh'' n] as opposed to the English pronunciation [seyt-n]. Dudedle Studio forum-topic References Category:Characters